Intezaar
by Deepa Sharma
Summary: It's a love story of dareya... when you love someone than u should tell him/her... kisi aur ki life barbaad karne se acha ek dusre ki zindagi swarna... it's a better option for everyone


Hii Everyone ,  
>This is my first story i've post... i know its not so good but still hope you like it... n plz give review about it... if you dont like say clearly... i dont mind but plz btana jarur kesi lagi<p>

Daya sat down at the backyard of his house in a deep thought, But his pool of thoughts got distrubed by a voice

Abhi : Daya, daya... yha kya kr re ho, kya hua...kya soch rhe ho? ?

Daya : Shreya ke bare me soch rha tha, uski saadi tay ho gyi... smjh nhi a ra hai k mjhe uske lie khush hona chahiye ya apne lie dukhi ...

Abhi : Yar daya, abhi bhi time hai, shreya se jake apne dil ki baat kah do, jha tak me janta hu vo aj bhi tumse utna hi pyar krti hai

Daya : Ni abhijit, ab bhut der ho chuki h... uski saadi hone vali hai ...aur me uski ane vali zindagi ke liye koi musibat nhi khadi karna chahta

At that time, daya's phone ring  
>Daya: Hello...<br>Shreya's mom (in feary tone) : Beta tum plz jaldi yhan a jao ...

Daya : kya hua anti, ap paresaan lag ri hai, sab thik to hai na

Shreya's mom : Beta pahle tum yha a jao, we'll tell you everything

Daya : ok... I am coming

At Shreya's home :

Daya : Kya baat hai... apne mujhe itna urgently yha kyu bulaya

Shreya's dad gave a letter to daya  
>Daya open it n read<br>"Agar shreya ko zinda dekhna chahte ho to Inspector Daya ko hmare paas bhej do

Daya : ye letter... ye letter apko kha se mila  
>Shreya's dad : aj subh newspaper ke andar<p>

Shreya's mom (in teary voice) : beta hmari beti ko bchalo plz ... kl uski mehndi hai

Daya : dont worry anti, m shreya ko vaps jarur lekar aunga, aur vo b uski mehndi se pahle

Daya went to jungle, where kidnapers call him

In jungle -  
>Daya (shouting) : shreyaaaa... shreya...<p>

Suddenly some goons appear in front of him and shrya was also with them

Daya step ahead towards shreya n he heard  
>Goon : vhi ruk jao daya, agar ek kadam bhi age badhaya to ye...<p>

Daya : nhi (to stop them) ... dekho tum logo ne mujhe yha bulaya tha, me a gya, ab plz shreya ko jane do  
>Goon : itni jaldi bhi kya hai, jane denge, pahle tumse ache se mulakat to ho jae<br>Daya : kya chahiye tum logo ko

Suddnly someone fired on daya but luckly goly touch only daya's shoulder but he fallen down  
>N the main villain come across to daya, n hit him strongly n laughed ..hahaha<p>

Kya hua daya, mene to tumhare bare m bhut suna tha, ab dekho kese chuhe ki trah mere samne pade ho  
>Daya : kon ho tum, aur mujhse kya chahte ho...<br>Villain : tumne mujhe ni pehchana, m anushka ka bhai hu karan  
>Daya (surprisngly) : anu..sh..ka<br>Karan : ha anushka, vhi anushka jo tumse paglo ki trah pyar karti thi, aur tumne use hi jail bhej diya  
>Daya : ohh that anushka... she was a criminal, khoon kia tha usne, use to jail jana hi tha<br>Karan : ha khoon kia tha usne lekin sirf tumhari vjh se, tumhare lie kie the usne vo murders aur jab tum use ni mile to usne jail m apni jaan de di... aur in sabki kimat aj tumhe chukani pdegi... am not going to leave u alive

However daya snatched gun from his hand n start fighting with other goons but he know that he's so much injured so he cant fight with them longer time  
>So vo shreya ko lekar vha se bhag jata h<p>

Bhagte - 2 shreya gir jati hai n her lag was badly injured n she's in so much pain that she cant walk anymore so daya put on her in his arms n start walking  
>Shreya continuously looked him (a soft music tunned in background)<p>

After some time Abhi with other cid mambers reached there n siddarth was also with them

Siddarth : shriya tum thik to ho na  
>Shreya shooked her head<p>

Daya shreya ko niche utarta hai n said - shreya tum ghar jao, tumhe late ho ra h tumhari mehndi ka function hai  
>Shreya luked him continuously n get disturbed by siddarth's voice<br>Siddarth : shriya chale  
>Shreya go with him<p>

Daya was so sad, some tears were also visible in his eyes  
>Abhi apna ek haath daya k shoulder pe rkhta h, daya wiped his tears n go with them to caught karan<p>

Finally they caught karan n his goons

When they come back in the middle of the way shreya was standing beside a tree  
>Daya looked her n asked : tum gyi ni<p>

Shreya : apka Intezaar kar ri thi k kab ap aoge aur mujhe vhi sab khoge jo me apse kehna chahti hu ... daya sir... agar humare dil m same feelings hai to kyun na kisi aur ki life barbaad karne k bjay hum ek dusre ki zindagi swar le  
>(Some drops of tears were rolling on her face)<br>Agar ap nhi chahte to bta dijiye, m chle jaungi  
>Daya was looking her but nothing to say<br>Shreya turned to go back and she heared a voice " shreya" from daya

She turned over to daya, daya smiled n shook his head, shrya also smiled n hugged him tightly, daya also wraped her inside him

Finally shreya ka intezaar khtam ho gya


End file.
